1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal-stunning tools for use in slaughter houses.
2. Prior Art
Slaughter house techniques have varied over the ages from the crudeness of a sledge-hammer to the sophistication of electrical-shock equipment. The object of all of this equipment is to cause unconciousness in the animal during slaughter but not causing the cessation of the pumping action of the heart. The flow of blood through the animal is important to the quality of the meat obtained from the animal.
A search of the Patent Office records has revealed U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,905 (Thacker) which is related to but not anticipative of my invention. In the Thacker patent a piston of low mass and carrying a lowmass needle is moved forward by a blast of compressed air released through a complex combination of valves. Because of the low mass of the piston and needle, the penetrating power of the combination is limited. The combination of valves incorporated in Thacker is expensive, complex, and subject to malfunctioning. Further, the O-rings and seals in Thacker's device cause friction during operation of the piston and are also subject to wear and failure under the air pressure which must be used.
Therefore, it is the general object of this invention to provide an animal stunning gun which is free from the problems associated with prior art devices.
It is further object of this invention to provide a low-cost, highly effective stunning gun with a minimum number of parts and minimal operational problems.